High School Life
by Fujiki Nami
Summary: Demi membawa pulang adik tercintanya Kiku dipaksa menyamar sebagai perempuan, ternyata kehidupan SMA khusus wanita lebih berat dari apa yang ia bayangkan.  AU, UKJP, RnR?
1. Prologue

Title: High School Life

Rate: biar aman T

AU, human name used

Hetalia punya Hidekaz Himaruya...

* * *

><p>Pagi yang cerah, burung-burung berkicau dengan merdunya, bunga-bunga bermekaran, dan matahari bersinar terang menyambut setiap insan yang baru membuka matanya.<p>

Sayang bagi Kiku pagi harinya tidak seindah yang digambarkan barusan. Memang matahari tetap bersinar terang tapi yang ia dengar bukan kicauan burung yang merdu melainkan rengekan kakaknya yang berisik dan seperti anak kecil.

"Kiku, ayolah…," rengek yao.

"Tidak mau! Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa bukan Lee saja? Dia kan seumuran dengan Mei, sedangkan aku sudah mahasiswa tingkat dua," balas Kiku.

"Tapi Kiku-nii lebih manis seperti perempuan," ejek yong soo dan langsung disambut dengan death glare dari yang bersangkutan.

"Masalahnya Mei pindah sekolah karena jatuh cinta! Aku tak bisa membiarkannya!" Yao kembali merengek kali ini sambil menarik lengan baju adiknya.

"Sebagai seorang gadis remaja normal wajar saja dia jatuh cinta," jawab Kiku sambil menarik kembali lengan bajunya yang melorot.

"….Dengan pria berambut pirang….," ujar Lee datar tanpa ekspresi.

Kata-kata barusan membuat Kiku terdiam dan berpikir sejenak. Dia tidak tahu kalau pria yang disukai adik perempuannya itu bukan berasal dari Asia. Pantas saja kakaknya memintannya untuk menyusul dan membawa pulang adiknya. Tapi tetap saja dia tidak mau menyamar jadi anak SMA.

"Sudahlah Kiku-nii, terima saja toh wajahmu tidak seperti mahasiswa tidak akan ketahuan," ujar yong soo ringan.

"Berisik! Kau saja sana!" balas Kiu kesal.

"Tidak bisa wajahku tidak manis sepertimu pihak sekolah akan langsung tahu aku ini cowok," jawab yong soo sambil nyengir.

Kiku tak bisa membalas ucapan adiknya, dia hanya diam dan cemberut. Sejak kecil dia memang sering dikira cewek karena wajahnya yang manis dan imut. Tubuhnya pun tidak atletis seperti pria pada umumnya, berbeda dengan adiknya yong soo.

"Kiku…," kali ini Yao melancarkan jurus puppy begging yang sudah pasti tidak bisa ditolak oleh Kiku dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dan wajah lirih. Sejak kecil Kiku memang paling mudah dipaksa dia merasa tidak tega jika melihat wajah memelas seseorang terutama keluarganya.

"Ukh…Baiklah, tapi ini terakhir kalinya aku menurutimu, Yao-nii," jawab Kiku pasrah.

"_Xie xie_ Kiku!" ujar Yao dengan wajah berbinar senang. Air mata buayanya hilang seketika.

"Kalau begitu besok kau langsung kesana aku sudah beli seragamnya dan-"

"Tunggu! Besok?" teriak Kiku tak percaya.

"Iya," jawab Yao singkat dan pasti.

"Terlalu cepat!" protes Kiku.

"Tenang saja, Yao-nii sudah siapkan semua kok termasuk wig kami ambilkan ya~," ujar yong soo ceria.

"Eeh?" mata Kiku langsung melotot dan mulutnya menganga dia tak menyangka akan secepat dan seburuk ini. Belum sempat dia melakukan aksi protes kedua saudaranya pergi meninggalkannya.

"Ganbate, Kiku-nii," ujar Lee dengan wajah dan nada datar seperti biasa.

-to be continue-

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

Ahhh...setelah setahun lebih akhirnya muncul fic kedua saya. Entahkenapa setiap mau ngetik yang ada saya cuma natapin layar monitor yang putih bersih dengan satu garis kecil kelap-kelip (tampilan ms. word ) padahal imajinasi menari-nari di kepala. Kok jadi curhat dadakan gini ya? Eniwei, please review...


	2. Chapter 1

Title: High School Life

Rate: T

Warning: AU, human name used, gaje

Disclaimer: Hetalia punya Hidekaz Himaruya

author's note:

Maaf ya, update-nya lama banget. Dan makasih banyak buat yang udah mau baca dan riview. Untuk chapter ini ada nation yang blum punya official name yang saya munculkan dan saya beri nama sendiri (pe-de banget ya), yaitu indonesia dengan nama Kirana.

Please read n review.

* * *

><p>SMA St. Marie , sekolah khusus putri yang terkenal cukup elit karena bangunannya yang modern dan peraturannya yang lumayan ketat tapi yang paling membuat sekolah ini terkenal adalah para pengurus sekolah mulai dari kepsek sampai OB semuanya cowok ganteng. Bahkan mereka semua dipilih berdasarkan wajah dan kepintaran itu di no.2-kan. Yang penting bisa menyegarkan suasana sekolah.<p>

Maklum namanya juga sekolah khusus putri pasti isinya cewek semua, supaya gak bosen ngeliatin sesama cewek maka diberi penghiburan dengan guru-guru yang cool atau tukang bersih-bersih yang imut. Selain itu untuk menghindari terjadinya _yuri_ di dalam sekolah (pasti tahu maksudnya kan?)

.

.

"Mei, pagi!" sapa seorang gadis dengan jepitan bunga yang menghias rambut panjang bergelombangnya, memberikan senyum lebar kepada gadis yang disapa.

"Elizaveta…ada apa?"

"Melamun terus, mikirin guru olah-raga kita ya~" jawab gadis bernama Elizaveta itu berniat menggoda temannya.

"G-gak kok!" jawab Mei berusaha menyembunyikan semu merah di pipinya.

seorang gadis berambut hitam bergelombang dan bermata coklat gelap menghampiri mereka, "Hei, kalian berdua tahu gak, kelas kita kedatangan murid baru lo," ujarnya dengan nada ceria.

"Oh ya? Seperti apa orangnya Kirana?" jawab Elizaveta antusias.

"Hmm…, yang kutahu dia orang Asia sama seperti aku dan Mei," jawab Kirana sambil melirik ke arah Mei.

Mei mengerenyitkan dahinya heran dalam hati ia berpikir, _murid baru? Orang Asia? Kenapa perasaanku gak enak begini ya? _

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi membuyarkan lamunannya menghentikan percakapan dua orang temannya juga aktifitas murid lain, membuat mereka semua duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing.

Seorang pria tinggi besar masuk ke dalam kelas. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit seram tapi memberi kesan _cool_. Rambutnya pendek berwarna kekuningan, matanya biru seperti samudera pasifik (apa iya ya?) dan mengenakan kacamata.

"Aah~ Berwald-sensei biarpun seram tapi keren ya~"

"Tampangnya dingin dingin keren gitu."

"Untung dia wali kelas kita aku fans-nya sejak upacara semester baru."

"Tapi kenapa dia yang masuk ya? Pelajaran pertama kita kan bahasa inggris."

Terdengar bisik-bisik para mahasiswi yang mulai fangirl mode on.

"Mohon perhatian, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru," ucap sang wali kelas dengan nada yang datar.

Seisi kelas langsung jadi riuh, pasalnya baru kali ini ada murid baru muncul di pertengahan semester jadi wajar kalau para siswi jadi bertanya-tanya. Keramaian mendadak itu tak berlangsung lama karena sang wali kelas sudah mempersilahkan si murid baru untuk masuk membuat semua pasang mata tertuju kearah pintu kelas yang terbuka.

Masuklah sesosok gadis berkulit putih dan berambut hitam panjang yang diikat model ponytail dengan poni yang menutupi dahinya. Matanya hitam kecoklatan, tubuhnya bisa dibilang tinggi untuk ukuran cewek.

"Umm…nama saya Honda Kiku, salam kenal," ucapnya malu-malu.

"Dia ini sebenarnya sepupu mei karena alasan khusus dia baru bisa mengikuti pelajaran sekarang," ucap sang wali kelas menambahkan masih dengan nada datar.

Seisi kelas kembali ramai.

"Sepupu mei?"

"Kok kamu gak pernah cerita sih?"

"sepupumu imut ya~"

"Err….," Mei tak bisa berkata apa-apa karena dia tahu siapa gadis itu sebenarnya.

"Kelasnya kutinggal, kalian jangan ribut," ucap sang wali kelas sambil berjalan keluar.

"Sepupu mei! Duduk disini saja, kursi disebelahku kosong," seru Elizaveta sambil menunjuk kursi kosong disebelahnya, tepatnya dipojok belakang dekat jendela.

Kiku mengangguk pelan dan berjalan kearah tempat duduknya, tiba-tiba Mei menarik tangannya dan membawanya keluar kelas.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa Kiku-nii bisa jadi sepupu perempuanku?" Mei langsung melancarkan protes begitu ia berhasil menarik keluar kakak laki-lakinya.

"Jangan bicara keras-keras, nanti ada yang dengar! Akan kujelaskan,"ucap Kiku panik melihat reaksi adiknya. Ia pun mulai bercerita tentang kakak tertua mereka yang tak rela adik bungsunya jatuh cinta merengek seharian dan kejadian yang sudah diceritakan di prolog sebelumnya.

Mei menghela napas panjang, "Jadi kau dipaksa Yao-nii pura-pura jadi perempuan untuk membawaku pulang?"

"Begitulah," jawab Kiku sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"kenapa kau mau saja sih dipaksa dia!" Mei kembali protes.

"Aku tak punya pilihan lain, kau pikir aku senang melakukannya? Rok mini ini bikin kakiku dingin tahu," Kiku membalas protes adiknya dengan wajah merah, terlihat jelas kalau dia itu sebenarnya malu berpakaian ala perempuan. "Kalau aku menolak permintaannya dan cintamu berhasil dia pasti akan minta mantan pacarnya untuk mengutukku seumur hidup," lanjut Kiku dengan wajah putus asa.

Melihat kakanya seperti itu Mei jadi merasa simpati, memang sudah jadi sifat Yao sebagai kakak tertua untuk memerintah adik-adiknya, apalagi sejak ditinggal kedua orang tuanya Yao harus mengurus dan membiayai hidup mereka. Karena itu dia jadi posesif dan overprotektif terhadap adik-adiknya.

"Aku jadi kasihan padamu, Kiku-nii, aku tak akan bilang siapa-siapa soal identitasmu deh," ucap Mei dengan nada simpati. "Tapi jangan berharap bisa membawaku pulang dengan mudah ya," lanjutnya sampil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, aku akan berusaha," jawab Kiku lega melihat adiknya yang sudah kembali tersenyum.

"Tapi, aku punya satu pertanyaan," balas Mei sambil menatap tajam wajah kakaknya.

"A-Apa?"

"Kau pakai pakaian dalam perempuan?"

"...Mei, kau boleh tanya apa saja tapi tolong jangan yang ini," jawabnya dengan nada lemas, kepalanya pun tertunduk lesu.

Jelas saja Kiku tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan seperti ini. Terlihat memakai pakaian perempuan saja sudah sangat memalukan apalagi sampai harus mengakui kalau dibalik seragam ceweknya ia pakai sesuatu yang sering dikenal dengan sebutan 'bra'. Sungguh ia tak bisa mengakuinya.

"Sedang apa kalian diluar?"

Sebuah suara membuat percakapan mereka terhenti dan menolehkan kepala mereka kearah sumber suara tersebut. Terlihat seorang pria berambut kuning pirang dengan alis mata tebal yang sangat menarik perhatian dan bola mata berwarna hijau, tengah berdiri didepan pintu kelas dengan tangan dilipat di dadanya.

"Arthur-sensei! Ma-maafkan kami," ucap Mei sedikit panik sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak masalah aku juga baru mau masuk kelas, tapi kalian seharusnya tidak menungguku diluar," jawabnya dengan senyum tipis diwajahnya.

"Kau murid baru itu ya?" lanjutnya sambil menatap Kiku.

"Iya, namaku Honda Kiku, salam kenal," jawab Kiku.

"Aku Arthur Kirkland, guru bahasa inggris di sekolah ini, kalau kau mengalami kesulitan dalam pelajaran kau bisa tanyakan padaku," ucap Arthur dengan gaya gentleman-nya.

"Baik, terima kasih," jawab kiku sambil menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum manis.

Mereka bertiga pun masuk kelas, Mei dan Kiku duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing dan pelajaran pertama dimulai dengan seluruh isi kelas memberi salam kepada guru yang baru saja masuk.

.

.

(Karena authornya males ngetik, jadi kita skip sampai malam aja ya~)

Malam itu Kiku mulai membereskan barang-barangnya di kamar barunya. Karena sekolah khusus putrid ini memiliki sistem asrama yang mengharuskan setiap siswi untuk tinggal di asrama dan satu kamar asrama diisi oleh dua orang, maka mau tidak mau ia harus mematuhi peraturan dan tinggal di asrama, berdua dengan seorang cewek.

Semua barang miliknya sudah selesai dibereskan, buku-buku sudah tertata rapih dan baju-baju juga sudah tersusun di lemari. Pekerjaan itu cepat selesai karena dibantu oleh teman sekamarnya, Kirana. Dia adalah teman akrab Mei di kelas, awalnya ia tidak memiliki teman sekamar tapi sekarang ia harus berbagi dengan Kiku.

"Akhirnya selesai juga, terima kasih sudah membantu," ucap Kiku sambil tersenyum manis.

"Sama-sama, mulai hari ini kita jadi teman sekamar kuharap kita bisa akrab," jawab Kirana dengan senyum yang tak kalah manis dengan Kiku.

"Besok kita harus bangun pagi, jadi aku tidur duluan ya," lanjutnya sambil berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya.

"K-kalau begitu aku juga tidur saja deh," balas Kiku, ia masih merasa canggung harus berdua saja dengan seorang gadis.

Lampu kamar pun dimatikan dan seketika suasana kamar jadi sunyi, meski sebenarnya ia belum merasa ngantuk tapi ia paksakan untuk tidur karena tak mau merasa berdosa melihat cewek lain yang sedang tertidur pulas, biar bagaimana pun dia kan cowok.

Begitulah hari pertama Kiku di sekolah khusus perempuan. Meski masih belum tahu siapa orang yang disukai adiknya dan bagaimana cara menggagalkan kisah cintanya tapi ia harus tetap berusaha, dan ia juga harus berusaha agar jati dirinya yang sebenarnya tidak diketahui.

-tbc-


End file.
